Leanne's Big Day
by Savagekitty
Summary: A short story in the Crystal Senshi universe, Sailor Emerald's daughter find her necklace.


A Short Story

Leanne's Discovery

Savagekitty

I thought it was very pretty. I always did like it, not because it was kinda shiny and when you looked through it, everything looked green, but because it made my arm kinda tingly. Mama always wore it, but since she was in the shower, she hate taken it off. Mama was very big now, she was carrying my baby brother and I am excited. Daddy wanted to have me share a room with my new baby brother when the stork brought him and made my mama's tummy smaller, but mama said no. I am a big girl a I could have my own room. I am eight years old. I am a big girl.

I guess I take after my mama, since she's taller then all of my aunts, even aunt Kokoa, (that isn't her real name, but it's hard for me to say her real name cause its Japanese). But only by a little bit. I am taller then all the girls in my class. The girls said that the stork doesn't bring babies, but I'll ask my daddy. He always knows things like that. Like when I asked him what made the sky turn pink and orange and purple when the sun set, he said it was the sun welcoming the night with a display of color. I welcome the night too, before the sunsets and the colors appear, I like to go outside and hold my hands up and say really loudly, "Hello night! Welcome!" Mama always thought it was funny, but I think if I don't do it, the night won't come. I forgot once, and it took forever for the sky to turn dark.

When it gets dark, I like to catch fireflies, except when it snows, the little glowee bugs don't come when it's cold. I think they migrate like birds do. The glowee bugs are like my mama's necklace. When mama gets angry or really afraid, it starts to glow like when the sun shines through it. I saw my mama use the necklace once. We had used the Moving Room. We went to Neptune and saw some ladies that were like my mama and my aunts. My mama had said a special word and she turned into a seeshee, but I knew she was mama, even if mama has a kind of strawberry blonde hair, that's what daddy calls it.

I really like this necklace. It's like when I found a bee and put it in a jar and it made the jar all shaky when it flew around. Mama thinks I'm watching TV in the living room, but I like to look at her necklace when she's not looking. It makes me feel… I don't know… weird and… excited. I think that's a word. Daddy tries to teach me new words every day. He says it will make me smarter. I like to be smart, but not smarter. People seem to not like smarter people. But people like my daddy and he's very smart, and they really like my aunt Ami. She's the most smartest person I know.

I have a friend, I call her Smalley. Her real name is Small Lady. That's a weird name for a girl, but she's the princess. A real princess and I'm her bestest friend, and she's mine. We like to play dress up, and we run around the big parks they have were Smalley lives, and they have lots of kitties, and I like to swim in their pool.

The necklace tingled up my arm and I almost dropped it. It was glowing! It never glowed for me before. I peeked in the bathroom, where mama was just getting out of the bathtub. Her tummy was so big. I always did wonder why a ladies tummy got so big when the stork brings the baby. She was busy drying herself off, which would take a while, so I snuck into my room with mama's necklace. I tried to remember what my mama had said when she turned into the pretty seeshee. It was Earth something. Earth Crystal Cries? Earth Crystal Powder? No, powder didn't make any sense. Power? Earth Crystal Power… Make-up? And the crystal on the necklace burned my hand. I started crying, my mama coming in to see what was wrong. She hugged me and kissed my hand, seeing how red it was. It hurt, a lot. She took her necklace and put it around her neck. She asked how I had been burned and I told her what happened, Daddy said it was better to always tell the truth. Lies made me a bad person. Mama kissed my hand again and told me that her necklace was a very special necklace and it was very dangerous to touch it. I knew that now, cause it hurt me. Mama also said that it was special because I had made it do something, even if it hurt me. She said that she would take me out the next day after school, to a place where seeshee were taught how to be seeshees. I was excited, because I had seen my aunts, who were seeshees, and my mama, and those ladies on Neptune. Mama promised me and then took me to the store to get dinner. Daddy would be home that night, and he promised to show me the fossils he had found while in Egypt last year. I could even touch them. But I think, I was more excited to see where the seeshees were taught to be seeshees.


End file.
